


A Masked Lie

by Anonymous



Category: My own fandom heheh
Genre: Based on irl!, Death, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love you :), M/M, May not finish!, My First AO3 Post, OCs - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Really edgy my bad, Sad Happy Ending, These are oc’s based off no fandoms, Trauma, Violence, angsty, light fluff, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kai Ice is a very closed and secretive person. At least, what August thinks. Kai and August had been friends for a while, with August complaining about being bullied for his feminine appearance. Suddenly, Kai gets sent into a hospital due to an incident. There, August just might find out what Kai has been hiding all those years...
Relationships: Kai Ice/August Sol, Kai/August/Nathan, Kai/August/Nathan/Kay, Kay/Azure/Meg/Olive
Collections: F Yeah Ocs!





	A Masked Lie

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!please read this note!!!!  
> !!!!First time posting on this app!!!!
> 
> These are my personal ocs that I came up with instead of sleeping, no fandom. I may not finish, I’m just doing this for fun! Wouldn’t recommend for younger audiences, not because this is sexual, but because it’s really personal and sad. This is a little based off my real life, so if a little of this seems a bit too real, it probably is. Also, I’ve been writing for not that long, so this may be bad, which is my bad. But um... thanks for deciding to click! <3

CHAPTER ONE

The moon shown through slits in the closed curtains plastered moonlight onto the apartment floor. Following the light streaks, sat a tall, skinny, and pale man named Kai Ice. The brown freckles that formed on his entire body where glowing silver in the light. His fingers intertwined in each other, keeping them still. His phone faintly buzzed in the distance from notifications. Ever since he started to show on the internet, he’d been receiving a lot of love. At first, it made him cry tears of happiness. But now lost in his train of thought, it seemed to add even more pressure to his day-to-day life. Is that selfish? Should he be grateful? He didn’t know anymore.

He had friends for the first time in his life, thanks to the media. But recently, he gradually started to go back to the habits he once used to distract himself before he’d been swarmed with followers. He couldn’t run from the past, even if millions of people didn’t even realize he had one to begin with. In those millions, his friends even had their own place.

Kai hadn’t slept or eaten in days, and his mental health wasn’t doing any better. But at last, he finally drifted off into slumber.

**—**

He finally woke thanks to his cat, Lola. His cat prodded him a few times in the leg before jumping off his bed to lead Kai to the food bowl. Half-asleep, he fed Lola and sat in his office chair. He spun a few times before hesitantly turning on his computer.

He had streamed every time he was free to pass time. Now since he quit his three jobs, he had a lot more free time than before. But with more free time, comes more thinking. And with thinking, comes more regrets.   
  
He didn’t want to broadcast himself anymore. He didn’t want to talk to anyone in reality. But he couldn’t turn back then, he’d gotten himself in the mess.

He put on his eyepatch for his bad eye, which was very sensitive to light. Which was also a literal socket, since he lost his eye when he was around seven, thanks to his mother. 

See, his parents weren’t exactly fond of each other. They fought ever since they had Kai. One day they were fighting, his mother had enough, and claimed she had cheating on his father. The father in disbelief and anger, left. Left forever. When his mother came to her senses, she got drunk. In her rage, she yelled at her son, saying it was all his fault, and smashed a wine bottle into his face. The next morning, he woke in the hospital. Without any parents. 

His recent streams had become less enthusiastic, which worried his fans. And his friends.

Okay, he thought.  
You can do this.

**—**

Has anyone else realized that Kai hasn’t been as... happy recently? Nathan types.

Yeah, I have. I hope he’s alright, Kay says in the chat.

I’ve been thinking about it a lot. I’m thinking to call him. I’ll tell you guys how it goes, August says.

Okay!

**—**

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really hesitant to post this because I’m thinking if anyone will read this, but what the heck. This is for funsies. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
